The disclosure relates to compositions, methods and systems for improving free radical levels in a user and/or for the treatment of oxidative stress in a user. The compositions, methods, and systems of the disclosure may also be applicable in the treatment or support of the body's natural detoxification process and/or the treatment or support of the body's natural defense systems for combatting viruses, bacteria, heavy metal toxicity, radiation, certain medications, the process of aging, and the like.
The present disclosure relates to a bio-effective nutraceutical composition. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a composition comprising reduced glutathione (GSH) manufactured to be substantially anaerobic and remaining in a reduced glutathione state at composition.
What is needed are compositions, methods, and systems that are efficient for reducing free radical levels in a user and alleviating oxidative stress in the user. As will be seen, the disclosure provides such compositions, methods, and systems that can treat oxidative stress and improving the body's natural detoxification process and natural defense systems in an effective and elegant manner.